Spyral AU
by Ladykiaracat
Summary: Dick Grayson is a great agent of ARGUS, given his amazing abilities and flawless record, he's been tasked with the mission of infiltrating the ruthless enemy agency Spyral. He though it was going to be hard, until he met his partner Jason Todd, then he knew it was going to be impossible.


Chapter 2

Jason Peter Todd

God I hate Steve! His annoying personality and jealousy are going to be the reasons he's going to die with a bullet in his brain, I'm probably the one who's going to put it there.

I don't understand why the director pairs me up with veterans, they all resent me for being better than them and have a higher level of power whilst being younger, or idiots who just can't shut up, I don't really care if I'm the best or not, I just want to do my job without a nagging voice in my ear.

»Agent 13 please report to the center«- speaking of annoying voices in my ear …

The center is where the heads of Spyral have reunions, there's only one person with more power than them and that is the director.

They usually call one of us for two reasons:

A. for a new job, it could be either with a raise or just a new mission with a high level of confidentiality, usually solo.

Or B. to kill, or how they say, to dispose of unnecessary and useless meat, while looking fancy, the bastards …

I open the door and 6 heads look at me without making a sound, they also have Spyral's precious mind controller, it is capable of making anyone see only you want them to see and they only remember what you think they should, you can also use it to stun or knock out enemies, right now they're using it to hide their faces from me, the only thing I see in their faces is a swirling spiral, they basically look like freaky robots that want to enslave humanity, not far from the truth actually.

\- Agent 13, your work has made us see you in quite a delightful color for a considerate amount of time, even if your personality could have some adjustments, we have no grounds to make strong objections given the results.

Great so I'm not getting killed, which can only mean that I'm here for a mission and because of this fancy introduction that I suppose it had the purpose to put me in a good mood, it failed, it's not something I'm going to like.

I just want it to be solo.

\- We have a new recruit, his name is Richard Grayson, he has passed the maze without difficulty – yeah I doubt that – he has ended it with grace – dancing ballet? – and very quickly, he now holds the second place in the scoreboard.

Ignoring the fact that we didn't know there was a scoreboard, let's not get myself killed because one of these lunatics has a loose tongue.

\- Who's first? – God do I have a bad feeling about this …

\- Well you of course – Of course …

\- So why am I here? – honestly I was about to yell "Get to the damn point already!" but my survival instinct told me otherwise.

\- We decided, given both your fighting styles and personalities you have great potential together, serving Spyral.

Wow, somebody up there really hates me.

\- You mean as in partners? In every mission to come?

-Yes, is there a problem? – Yes!

\- No, it's great! We'll have a sleepover and s'mores; he can even have the top bunk! - I couldn't hold that, I needed to make at least one indecent comment.

The one that was talking, nobody knows their names so I'll just call him A-hole nr 1 was raising an eyebrow which was an odd sight because to me he has no face so it looked like he had a bug under his skin trying to get out. Poor bug.

A-hole nr1 was apparently waiting for an apology, well he ain't getting one, A-hole nr 5 said it the last time I was there "You're lucky you're good at your job or your head would've already been dissected at least 30 times by now" he didn't say it like that but the message is the same, I'll have the minimal level of politeness possible, it's part of my charm, my sarcastic, douchey, lovely self, I'll use my status to be a twat whenever I can.

 _-*koff koff*_ \- oh wow he coughed, now you know it's serious business – You two will be going on a mission in 3 days, A-hole nr 3 gives me a brown envelope which contains the information and also a key to get to get my new partner from the dungeons, so I leave without another word because it can be healthy to be in the same room as those freaks for too long.

The maze is a huge obstacle course that you have to do in the less time possible in order to get in this agency, most people don't make it, quite literally, most die trying but the few who survive get placed in human-sized high-tech cages, the dungeons, it's not a big place, I've always wondered where do they get the people to clean the maze because it has killed so many …

The cages are isolated, when you're in it you can't hear or see anything from the outside, they're also very gross inside, it's supposed to be another test, most survive this one without making a visit to loony town, most.

The key says A, advanced, M, male, F, field agent, and 37, his new name, at least to the board and director. Now I pray that Mr. Grayson doesn't try to take my head off when I open the door, like I did back in the day.

I open the door and I get greeted with a man roughly my age, pitch black hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin. He was also shorter than me, which was not hard because I was 1,92, but I'm guessing he's 1,70. He looked annoyed and bored but not really angry, which is odd, not the typical spiral agent unless he's a weirdo then he'll fit in just fine or maybe he was expecting this or maybe he was trying to impress.

That's a lot of maybes, I already don't like this guy.

\- Who are you?

-*sigh* I'm your partner, Agent 13, you are agent 37, we have a mission in 3 days so—

-Really? In 3 days? – ok rude …

\- Yes, as I –

\- Where? Is it un –

-How about you let me finish a sentence? – I interrupt him this time, my voice dripping with anger

Oh god he looked like a kicked puppy, I hate him.

-Sorry, all this time waiting has left me nervous

-Yeah, it's fine … - quickly avoid awkward topic of conversation, anything with apologies and emotions is a no-no for me – So as I was saying in 3 days we have a mission, now I'll walk you to your room, we'll discuss the mission, then tomorrow when you're settled in and rested I'll show you around and We'll train, okay?

-Yeah, got it. Any rules I should know?

-The usual, do not engage in romantic relationships with anyone in or out of the agency, do not disobey any direct orders and basically don't piss off anyone with more power than you, which right now is everyone.

-Copy that – he said nodding, what a golden boy.

We walked in comfortable silence through the building, after many hallways and stairs, we arrived to the dormitories, first I showed him where mine was, pointing to the door at our right with a big thirteen printed on it, and a few doors down the line we arrived at his room.

-Think you remember the way back?

For 2 second his expression was of pure terror, which was very rewarding, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

-Don't worry you don't have to know it – he looks both relieved and angry, I guess he figured that I was shitting him – Well, this is it – I announce coming in – it's the same as everyone else's, one double bed, a bedside table with a lamp glued to it, one chair, one table and a monitored tablet and one simple bathroom. There are no cameras inside but outside it's quite the opposite. Our mission is in 3 days, we'll infiltrate a moving train, I'll be there from the beginning, you'll only approach when it's on the move, you're back up – I state monotonously, whilst reading the information, I pick the photo and throw it at the table – that's our target, Russian and with low self-esteem, his friends abandoned him – I close the dossier with a sigh, the mission is going to be quite boring, it's standard, probably a test.

-Okay – when I make a move towards the door, he adds – how do we address each other?

-In the field by our numbers, elsewhere it can be by name.

He looks at me expectantly clearly waiting for me to say my name, the thing is, I like to be an asshole to people when I'm in a bad mood, I seriously doubt I can work with mister puppy eyes but I guess I have to try.

-My name is Jason – and before he can reply – I know your name is Richard

-Dick – he says with a smile on his face, _well excuse me?_

Apparently he wasn't expecting me to get angry and ready to punch him, because honestly I've been extremely nice, for me, so he quickly added

-It's a nickname! I'm used to it, so usually people call me Dick, my parents gave it to me.

-Really? – I ask incredulously, _man and I thought I had shitty parents_

-They weren't English, Romani actually – oh, that explains a lot.

I hum in understanding and thinking about the benefits of this, now when he insults me I can insult him without him realizing, I'm going to have some fun.

-Well, **Dick,** tomorrow at 5h30, I'll come and pick you up for breakfast, tour of the headquarters and training – I pause at the door with my hand on the handle – Rest

He gives me a nod and a small wave, which angers me because he looks really cute.

When I arrive to my room I'm ready to go to unconscious land after everything that happened today but as soon as I'm in, I feel the presence of another person and if it isn't –

-'Sup grumpy pants! – singsongs a voice from my bed, a voice I recognize immediately.

Stephanie Brown, of course.

She's on my bed, very comfortable obviously, like it was hers, flipping through a magazine and humming a song.

-What now stephs?

-I broke up with Cass – she offers with a shyly smirk – don't want to sleep alone, don't worry though, we're totally in good terms, the break up was actually a week ago but you were sight-seeing with Stevie McNugget so …

-As long as you don't get me in trouble …

-Psh, jaybird, nonsense – she jokes sitting up straight and setting her feet on the floor, she raises an eyebrow and a knowing smile makes its way to her face, _this can't be good_ – heard you got a new partner, he cute? – she questions with a seductive voice

-Don't call me that, he's way too old for you and how did you get that information anyway?

-So he is cute! – god I'll never understand my friendship with her – and you know I've got my sources, babe – she squeals, adding a wink at the end.

With a sigh I give in – Yeah you can say that, unfortunately for you sweetheart I'm tired, I'm going to bed – I respond while taking my uniform off

-Can I join you sugar?

I snort at her cheesiness, she is, of course, unimpressed, as I join her in the bed, she curls at my side and we try to get some sleep.

I remember the first time she asked me if she could sleep with me, she was 16 and was a newbie, I was 18 and already a veteran, the question didn't have the confidence it has nowadays but fear, she was afraid that the heads of Spyral would kick her out for showing weakness, I was the only one she trusted, I was the one who recruited her, I never knew why but ever since I met Steph I felt a connection and the need to protect her, like an older brother protecting his little sister. Ever since that first time she would come to my room whenever she felt lonely or cold, proclaiming that I was a human furnace and it was my duty to share my gift.

Most think that we're together; with the exception of Cassandra, her best friend and now ex-girlfriend, Dean, her ex-boyfriend, Bette, the girl that doesn't understand that no is no whether you're a man or a girl and Ronnie Smoak, my ex-boyfriend ( yeah we don't pay much attention to the rules…); the thing is we're just very close friends, we bonded over a lot of shit, like for example, surprisingly we're both pansexual, despite her friendly and joyful attitude she's an angry motherfucker on the inside like me.

Morning came way too early for my liking, as usual.

-Morning sleepy-head! – yells Steph, oh yeah she also likes to push people's buttons.

-Morning – I grumble in response

She was already having breakfast, she was a morning person, waffles, as usual, however today I won't be able to join her, I have a baby spy to take care of now.

-Maybe he could join us too, I want to meet him and you hate to eat in the canteen, it's a win-win

Whilst it was an appetizing offer, the waffles smelled really good, I didn't really want the stranger in my room specially with Stephanie here, although it would be fun to watch her tease him endlessly, she would try to embarrass me and prove that I was just a grumpy teddy bear, which, no matter how many time she says it's true, it is not!

-Maybe some other time beautiful – I say dropping a cocky smirk – let's not piss off the bosses even more – cheap apology but she gets it.

I shower quickly and by the time I'm done she's already gone, not a surprise, so I dress up fast, the uniform is quite simple black t-shirt and dark blue pants, of course it was made of weird materials and all that to achieve maximum potential, black combat short boots and the belts to carry the escrima sticks. I head down to the door with a 37 and knock, with a little bit of extra strength, to wake him up in case he's still asleep or something.

-Jason? – he asks through the door

-No it's the pope

-Ha. Ha. Very funny.

-You're the one who asked a stupid question, also are you naked in there?

-What? – He sounded scandalized – No! Why would you even ask that?

-Maybe because I'm still talking to a door.

-Oh, right! – he opened it and looked at me with an apologetic face rubbing the back of his neck and offering a sheepish smile – sorry about that.

-I guess it's understandable, c'mon we need to hurry if you want breakfast

He nodded with a focused face and said:

-Alright let's go then – and added a dazzling smile with perfect white teeth, his dark blue eyes were shining and I was not liking it, no, not one bit, so I completely ignore him and rush to the canteen, I should probably check if he's following me, but I've run out of fucks to give this week on the mission with Steve, so…


End file.
